Popsicles
by AHazy
Summary: While helping his girlfriend with the summer harvest, Sebastian gets a sweet treat and then some.


"Sebastian!"

The dark-haired man nearly swallowed his tongue as his girlfriend walked towards him; was she trying to kill him?

Her long, dark, curvy legs were on display, and the shorts she wore barely reached the tops of her thighs. She wore a halter top that was good for the heat, but did little to cover up her upper body. She turned back towards the small field filled with blueberries,

"I'm so happy you decided to come help me out with the harvesting! Syvvie's all the way at the other end of the farm repairing some of the fences and she's terrible at harvesting crops, so…" Sebastian nodded along, his attention stolen by the way her butt looked in the pants.

"No problem."

They worked for nearly three hours; there were so many plants to weed, to harvest, to water, not to mention transplanting some crops to other areas of the farm. Love was a strange thing, Sebastian mused, because a year ago, he would have **never** come out of his basement in the dead of summer, let alone work in the sweltering heat. But when Luuka texted him, asking for help, he couldn't find a good enough reason to say no. Well…

At least she was in shorts.

Luuka was an impressive 6'2, standing a full four inches taller than him. When he first saw her in town, he'd wondered if he was going nuts. She was tall, stacked and friendly. Women like her didn't exist outside of his games.

Wouldn't be the first time he was wrong about her.

Around noon he fell heavily onto the steps of the northern farmhouse, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. They'd made a serious dent in the work; all that was left was to work on the fruit trees, but Luuka had sent him to rest, saying that he'd get sunburnt if he wasn't careful.

"Here." Sebastian looked up; Luuka was holding a popsicle out towards him, her eyes crinkled in a smile. He accepted it; it was blueberry flavored. Tasty. It must have been from her fields. She sat on the steps next to him, gazing out at the farm with her good eye with an expression of pride.

"Thanks." They sat in companionable silence together, the sun catching in her lilac-colored hair, quietly sucking on the popsicle. Then a question popped into his head, and he couldn't resist asking her about it.

"…Hey, Luu."

"Hm?"

"Where'd you get that scar from?" She turned to face him fully, her eyes unreadable, and he pressed his lips together. Too far? There was a large scar over her left eye, marring her otherwise lovely face. The affected eye was slightly discolored, and she could see out of it, but the townspeople knew to approach Luuka on her left side. She looked out across the field, letting out a soft hum,

"Mmmm…I once saved a little girl. Some people didn't want that little girl saved. And that's how I got the scar."

"You gonna be the mysterious hero?" Sebastian leaned back, sighing, "Be that way." He was quietly happy, though; she'd never told him this much. The first time he'd ever asked, they'd been at the docks together, and she stared at him, her eyes intense, and with her voice tight told him that she didn't want to go there. They sat for a while longer, Sebastian eventually staring at Luu's lips more than was necessary.

"Sebby?" He turned to face Luuka, who was now smirking at him, her lips stained blue with the fruit juice. "You need some help with that?" She pointed downwards. Curious, he followed her finger, and realized that his 'friend' had made an unexpected appearance.

"Shit, Luu, I'm…" She leaned towards him, her lips curling into a grin,

"Sebby, I'm flattered." Before he could stop her, she unzipped his pants, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his cock.

"Luu, wait, what if…"

"Syvvie will be down by the barn for at least another half-hour. We have time." And then her lips closed around the head of his cock. In response, he snapped the popsicle stick he'd been holding.

Luuka's mouth was hot and wet, her lips soft and stretched around his girth. Her heavy bust rested on his lap, and his fingers found their way into her hair, gripping the wavy locks tightly in his fist. He could hear her humming…was it the theme to the Magic Crusader's show?

Dear Yoba, he loved this woman.

She shifted so that she could kneel comfortably between his legs, his eyes hooded as he took in the sight of her bobbing her head to and fro, soft gags issuing from her mouth as his cockhead hit the back of her throat. When a soft moan slipped past his throat, Luuka pulled off, a string of precum and saliva connecting her lips to his shaft, continuing to stroke. There was a smile on her lips, and she purred,

"Consider this a…thank you for helping me out. This can't possibly be within your comfort zone." Sebastian managed to answer with a somewhat strangled noise; a bead of sweat slid from Luuka's hairline and down her neck, sliding down between the valley of her breasts. It was rather difficult for him to focus, let alone make any sort of coherent conversation.

"No…no problem." She smiled up at him before swallowing him yet again, bobbing her head at a leisurely pace, a pace that was a fraction too slow for what he wanted. Firmly gripping both sides of her head, Sebastian began to enthusiastically skullfuck his girlfriend, the wet sounds that she made like music to his ears. His balls hit her chin, and she began to drool from the force he was using. She braced her hands on his thighs, but she didn't make a single move to stop him.

Was she…enjoying this?

"Luu…Luu, I'm…" Luuka let out a sound that could have been an attempt at speech, but with her mouth full, it came out a gurgling sound.

He gritted his teeth, his cock throbbing as he released his seed down her throat, jets of the sticky white fluid making their way to her stomach. Luuka hummed, panting lightly as he slowly released her, his softening cock slipping from between her legs. Sebastian took several deep breaths to steady himself, watching as Luuka sat up, smiling at him.

"I hope you enjoyed that. It's been ages since I—"

Before she could finish that sentence, he attacked her lips, uncaring that her taste was rather salty, and roughly pushed the barely-there shorts and panties aside, finding her soaking wet. While sloppily kissing her, he slipped two fingers into her tight warmth, fingerfucking her with no reserve, knowing that the rough treatment got her off. Adjusting his hand so that he could rub at her clit with his thumb, the taller woman writhing with pleasure under his ministrations.

"S-Sebastian…"

"That's right." He felt rather brave, and went on, kissing her jaw, "Say my name."

"Sebastian!" He smirked in satisfaction,

"You close?" She let a high keening in response, and he could feel her walls contracting around his fingers.

"Yess…"

"Do you want to cum?" She could only nod in response, and he smirked, "Then why don't you?" With a flick of his wrist she came undone around him, squirting on the steps of her farmhouse. He saw her legs trembling, teeth firmly sunk into her lips, a trickle of blood sliding down from where the skin had been punctured. Leaning over, he kissed her again, gently massaging the still overly-sensitive part of her body. He eyes fluttered before she laughed,

"And they say nerds are bad at sex." He laughed in spite of himself and kissed her again,

"Idiots, all of them." Eventually they fixed their clothes and sat up properly, just in time for Syvvie to appear, walking up from the lower portion of the farm, a basket of eggs in her hands. Looking between the smiling duo, she asked,

"Did…something happen?"

"Oh, Sebby and I were just…hanging out."

"Yeah." The smaller of the cousins gave Sebastian and Luuka a curious look, but shrugged and headed over to the shipping bin to arrange the day's produce properly. With her out of earshot, Luuka asked,

"Want to stay over tonight?" He grinned and leaned over, his kiss her answer.


End file.
